princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
U-17 World Cup
It has been confirmed that the World Cup will be held in the KCC Arena, Melbourne, Australia. Background Prior to the official World Cup, each country will participate in the Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match. The match ups seem to be the normal, 3 singles and 2 doubles. High Schoolers and Middle schoolers will be mixed again. There will be a total of 21 players from each country and at least 3 Middle Schoolers must participate. A total of 32 countries will participate in the Group League. Only 16 will make it to the final 16. History 2 Years prior to the Storyline One of the matches were between Japan and France. Duke and Byodoin played each other in Singles 1. Prior to the actual match, Byodoin saved Chloe's life (Duke's younger sister). He suffered an injury to his back. This caused Byodoin to lose to Duke in the match. However, just as Byodoin was about to leave, Duke decides to leave the France U-17 and join the Japan U-17 to fight alongside his sister's saviour. France beat Japan 3-2 in the end. The Japanese uniform back then was the white one that is now used for the 2nd stringers and MSers. Participants Teams #Germany U-17 World Cup Team #Switzerland U-17 World Cup Team (QFs) #France U-17 World Cup Team (QFs) #Spain U-17 World Cup Team #USA U-17 World Cup Team #Argentina U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #British U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Belgium U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Czech Republic U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Greece U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Russia U-17 World Cup Team (QFs) #Serbia U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Canada U-17 World Cup Team (QFs) #Italy U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #South Africa U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Denmark U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Portugal U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Australian U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Brazil U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Netherlands U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #China U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Sweden U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Japan U-17 World Cup Team #Mexico U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #Turkey U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Croatia U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #India U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Aramenoma U-17 World Cup Team (R-16) #South Korea U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Thailand U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #Taiwan U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) #TUBE U-17 World Cup Team (Group League) Tournament Round of 16 *Spain vs China (Originally, in chapter 226, Switzerland was going to play China) *Russia vs Denmark *USA vs Belgium *Switzerland vs Portugal (Originally, in chapter 226, Spain was going to play Portugal) *UK vs France *Japan vs Aramenoma *Canada vs Mexico *South Africa vs Germany Quarter-Finals *Spain vs Russia *Switzerland vs USA *France vs Japan *Canada vs Germany Semi-Finals *Spain vs USA *Japan vs Germany Finals *TBA vs TBA Trivia *Germany has won the last 9 U-17 World Cup in a row. *Australia being the host of the World Cup could be a tribute to Takeshi Konomi visiting Australia to watch the Australian Open. *This is the first time that professional tennis players will participate in the World Cup. *Two years ago, the U-17 World Cup was held in Paris, France. *The U-17 World Cup may be based on the real life Davis Cup: **The layout of the U-17 World Cup is the same as the Davis Cup. The first round is the round of 16, quarter-finals, semi-finals, and finals. The difference between the two is the locations. Australia is the sole location of the tournament while the Davis Cup is in different countries at each stage. **The Davis Cup also has something similar to the Group League called Group Playoffs. *Similar to the Grand Slams layout, matches are every two days. See Also: *Pre-World Cup Exhibition Match *U-17 World Cup Ranking *Group League Gallery HS Participants.JPG|Kanji names of the HS Participants (Chapter 130) HS Participants (E).JPG|English names of the HS Participants World_Cup.jpg|High School and Middle School World Cup Rankings (in Kanji) 2_Foreign_teams.jpg|2 Foreign teams (Denmark & England) Brazilian Rep.JPG|Unnamed Brazilian Representative WC_2_Years_Ago.jpg|France vs Japan two years ago Chapter_173.png|List of all participating countries with their rankings Category:Event Category:Tournaments Category:Tennis Events